


You Desired My Affections

by Atomics



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cas and John have been doing the do, Cranky Dean, Crossover, Establishing Relationship, Gen, Human Castiel, It was originally for the sake of it, Jealous Dean, M/M, Understanding Constantine, but then feelings happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't get the thought of Constantine and Cas being together out of my head and couldn't bring myself to work on any of my other stuff, so wrote this up.</p><p>Castiel was confused and hurt when Dean refused to acknowledge their feelings for each other, even more so when Dean kissed him one night, then went home with women the next and the next. Until, they run into one John Constantine and Cas feels inexplicably drawn to him and can't help but feel relief when Constantine doesn't balk at showing affection. Touched starved and a little drunk, Castiel takes John home. This becomes a rather frequent occurrence. </p><p>I have a lot more of this floating around in my brain but can't decide if I really like it or not. Any thoughts would be much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas laid there, gasping and shaking, John’s body still pressed close to his own. It was only a couple of minutes until he felt the man stir besides him, moving to stand up.  


‘No.. Please... _stay._ ’  


The silence hung in the air, Constantine got up all the same.  


‘You sure that’d be a good idea, love?’  


‘We can worry about that later. It’s just...if you want that is..stay.’  


Castiel held his breath, had he misread things? _Maybe he had deluded himself into thinking this had grown into something more._ But then he felt John slid back into the bed with a soft chuckle.  


‘If you say so.’  


The former angel smiled, too exhausted for much else at this point. He pulled Constantine closer, and relished the feel of John’s skin against his own before falling into a comfortable sleep. 

**oOo**

John woke up feeling warm and safe. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t jerk awake from nightmares or even feel the pressing need to get up and practice the spell he’d been going over for the past three weeks, drilling it into his skull to make sure he could cast it to absolute perfection. _No room for error._  


No, instead he felt the comforting heat that came from sharing a bed in a tangle of limbs, that combined with the familiar growing smell of the bunker confirmed John’s suspicions. Still he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with well, himself. Not when he woke up feeling this bloody good.  


Castiel grumbled and moved to bury his face deeper into John’s shoulder, where he mumbled something completely incorrigible. Constantine just cozied up a little tighter, trying to savour the moment for just a little longer.  


‘Dean isn’t going to be too pleased to find me still here.’  


More incoherent mumbling was all that followed. ‘I can try an sneak on out if ya’d like.’ John was surprised though that he didn’t actually want to. But he didn’t think him staying the night meant anything had really changed between them. Cas had obviously still been hung up on Dean when they first got together, bloody hell, it was what made it half so fun. Fucking Cas’ brains out in the next room, knowing Dean could hear them if they got too loud (which more often than not, they did). It wasn’t his fault Dean couldn’t bring himself to accept the feelings he had for the ex-angel and he wasn’t about to pass up on what had become some of the best sex he’d had in ages.  


‘ **No.** ’  


Castiel had lifted his head and looked surprisingly alert compared to moments ago. ‘I don’t want that.’ He shook his head and pushed himself further up, leaning back on his elbows and looking to John. ‘What I mean is..I think you should stay for a bit. They’d never admit it, but I think they could really benefit from some of your expertise and well, I don’t want you to go quite yet.’  


John chuckled ‘You’ve missed my pretty face, hadn’t ya? Or maybe you’re just tryin to butter me up’ He smiled and moved to roll himself on top of Cas and let his lips brush the former angels neck, enjoying how Castiel’s eyes opened wide before he wound his arms around the man, ultimately pulling him closer.  


‘ _Maybe_ , I just want you to cook me that breakfast you’re always going on about.’  


John chuckled again and ran a hand down Cas’s stomach ‘Maybe, or maybe you’re hungry for a little something else too, eh luv?’  


Castiel gasped and John knew he’d stay if Cas wanted him to. _This is worth dealing with **ten** not so subtly angry brutes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wrote and posted this right before going to bed so there may be a few mistakes yet. I'll go over it again tomorrow, I just wanted to post what I have.

Sam had woken up early, that is if it could still be called early after doing it for so many days in a row. Maybe he should say he got up at his normal, early hour. But that’s not the point. The point is, that on this morning when Sam had gotten back from his run he noticed the faint smell of cigarette smoke coming from Cas’s room, which really only meant one thing: John Constantine.  


He smiled to himself and tip toed quietly to his room to change before starting breakfast. Sam had the full intent to get Constantine to stay longer than a couple of minutes this time, for one: he had very useful knowledge on a lot of the nastier supernatural and two: to either get Dean to realize how irrational his distaste for the man was, or at least enjoy the show if he couldn’t.  


Sure he was rough around the edges, but who in this business wasn’t? _And he seems to make Cas happy and damnit did Cas deserve a little happy in his life, we all do._  


So when Constantine stumbled into the kitchen roughly twenty minutes later, Sam wasn’t surprised and instead offered a cup of coffee and did his best to act as if John Constantine being here in the morning was as normal as anything in their lives ever was.  


‘Mornin, breakfast will be a couple of minutes. Hope you like your bacon crispy, Dean won’t eat it any other way.’  


Constantine looked a little surprised but quickly smirked ‘Sure thing, mate. Just don’t go tellin Chas, he’s been on me about my cholesterol lately. As if _that’s_ the scariest thing these days.’  


Sam laughed and was reminded of all the times he had tried to get Dean to eat healthier. ‘Your secret’s safe with me.’ He turned back to the eggs before checking on how the toast was coming along.  


‘Ya know, Constantine--’  


‘You can just call me John. You are makin me breakfast.’  


‘Alright, John then.’ Sam smiled ‘Well I was gonna say that if you wanted to stick around for a bit, I’ve got a whole list of weird crap left by the Men of Letters that we have no idea what it is or what it does. Maybe you could give it a quick glance, keep us from accidentally releasing something we shouldn’t have. Plus, I’m pretty sure it’s movie night.’  


Sam turned back and saw Constantine sipping his coffee with an amused expression.  


‘Ya know, Sam. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you and Cas were plotting something.’ He didn’t get the chance to say anything more since Dean walked into the kitchen, stretching his arms behind his head.  


‘Mmm Sammy, somethin smells good. What’d you make m--hey woah, what’s he doing here?’ Dean motioned towards the dark arts specialist. ‘Isn’t it a little early for this crap?’  


‘Good to see you too, Dean. Cas wanted me to make him some breakfast, but Sam here beat me to it it seems.’ Constantine smirked and took another sip of his coffee. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Castiel chose this moment to join the three of them, hair still wet from his shower and Sam was grateful he did.  


‘Ah, I should’ve warned you that Sam sometimes fixes up breakfast pretty early.’ Cas walked past Dean and moved towards the seat next to Constantine, his hand brushing John’s shoulder before he sat down and grabbed the coffee Sam passed to him.  


John turned to the former angel and licked his lips ‘Well, I would’ve been out here sooner but _someone_ had to go an distract me now didn’t they.’ Constantine’s voice was full of innuendo and Sam had to fight a laugh at the expression on Dean’s face, instead turning back to the food before it burned.  


Cas just looked up at John from his coffee and smiled. Happy he was still here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i'm too sure I really like this, but I had finally written some more out and felt like sharing it none the less.

Dean couldn’t believe it. He knew Cas and _that british dick_ had been seeing a bit more of each other these past few weeks, but that didn’t mean that it was totally normal for Constantine to be hanging around the bunker. _Wasn’t this place supposed to be a **secret** bunker? _Dean was pretty sure that meant you didn’t just let any old person waltz in and out as he damn well pleased. He huffed as reached into his toolbox, and dug around for his wrench.  


He liked working on all the old cars here. It gave him something to do and a swell of pride when they ran all the smoother because of him. That and it was one of the few places Dean didn't really have to worry about running into Cas and Constantine. At least Sam was keeping them busy, but why he thought it was a good idea to let Constantine go poking through their stuff, he would never know. 

oOo

By the time Castiel Sam and Constantine had finished going through 3 separate storerooms, (one consisting entirely of cursed objects that Constantine seemed just a little too comfortable around for Sam’s tastes) it was nearly 2 and Cas was frowning down at his singing stomach and had to remind himself again that it was perfectly normal for a human body to make these noises on occasion.  


He sighed loudly to himself before dropping down into the couch, looking up at the two who had followed him in here. John was looking back at him, smirking as he slid his tan trenchcoat back on and began patting the pockets, making sure everything was in it’s rightful place before pulling out his pack of silk cuts.  


Sam was looking around, most likely for his absent brother before he gave up and said something Castiel didn’t quite catch as he was too busy staring at John. Or more accurately at the unlit cigarette John was twirling between his lips. It was awfully distracting. That is until Sam cleared his throat, startling both former angel and demonologist.  


‘Sorry, mate. What was that again?’ John was still staring at Cas as he spoke.  


‘You guys are unbelievable.’ Sam said quietly and mostly to himself before shaking his head and speaking up. ‘I said that I’m going to go and find where Dean ran off to, you two should feel free to go into town and grab something to eat if you’re hungry.’ he finished with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulder.  


‘I think that sounds like a good idea. What do ya think, Cas?’  


‘Hmm? Oh, uh yes. We should do that. Food, yes.’  


‘Yea’ John was chuckling as he picked the cigarette out of his mouth again. ‘C’mon, luv, I’ll smoke on the way. Save Sam the scandalized look he gets on his face everytime I light up.’ he extended a hand down and Cas smiled before taking it, not letting go once he had stood up, instead he reveled in the casual touch and laced their fingers together.  


He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he nodded to Sam before pulling John off to the garage. 

  


They were a little over halfway through the bunker when John spoke up, breaking the easy silence between them. ‘Ya know, Sam’s a decent bloke. A lot friendlier than I expected him to be.’  


Cas turned to him and thought for a moment ‘Yea, we’ve been through a lot together over the years. I only wish Dean would be a little more open to..this I suppose.’ He motioned to their joined hands and stopped walking. Constantine looked at him and cocked an eyebrow before leaning against the wall of the narrow hallway, their arms extended between them, anchoring them together.  


‘And well, what is _this_. Not that I’m saying it has to be anything, it doesn’t. But...is it?’ John was looking up at him through his lashes, and for all his confidence, Castiel could see the uncertain look in his eyes while he processed exactly what John was asking and how to reply.  


‘I-..I don’t know.’ He spoke honestly, he _didn’t __know what they were. He thought he used to know, but now, things we’re...confusing. Castiel stepped closer to John, pressing against him and moving their intertwined hands up the wall, bringing his other up to John’s face and running it down his cheek as he was swept up in thought.  
_

‘Hmm, well you just gonna stand here staring at me or are we gonna go get something to eat, _luv_?’ Constantine had moved his face closer, his breath brushing against Castiel’s lips and it was too tempting to not close the distance between them.


End file.
